Król Edmund Sprawiedliwy
by Bookolak
Summary: Kto raz został królem w Narnii, na zawsze nim pozostanie./ Romans Edmund x Kaspian / Szukam bety, płacę buziakami.


Coś nowego, dojrzalszego (mam nadzieję). Zapraszam wszystkich na podróż powrotną do Narnii, w drugiej części sagi.  
Na mocy prawa nadanego mi przeze mnie, Kanon zostaje skazany na śmierć przez zamienienie w lodową figurę.  
W mojej wersji Piotr, Zuza i Łucja nie istnieją, Edek jest jedynakiem.  
Tyle tytułem wstępu, szukam bety, jak można zauważyć

* * *

To był tylko rok, a może właśnie 'aż' rok. Edmund siedział na ławeczce stacji metra i przykładał chusteczkę do rozciętej wargi. Chwilę temu wdał się w bójkę i powoli zaczynał żałować. Gdyby to była bitwa na miecze, mógłby i z siódemką mężczyzn walczyć naraz, a tak dwóch chłopaków go przytrzymało a trzeci stłukł na kwaśne jabłko. Westchnął cicho opierając głowę o zimną kamienną ścianę. Kiedyś był królem.. jeszcze rok temu władał całą krainą a jego rządy narnijczycy nazywali 'złotą erą'. A może to był sen.. długi, 50 letni sen? Też prawdopodobne. Zapatrzył się na moment na mozaikę lwa na przeciwległej ścianie. Symbol Trafalgar Square pod którym właśnie się znajdował. Uśmiechnął się lekko, by nie nadwyrężyć uszkodzonych ust. Gdyby lew był większy, przypominałby mu jego dawnego przyjaciela.

Nagle poderwał się z ławki i złapał za udo. Miał wrażenie, że coś go ugryzło, ale gdy spojrzał za siebie, nic nie zobaczył. Zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy i rozejrzał się ściskając mocniej swoją torbę. Nagle jakby wszystko zaczęło drżeć. Tynk sypał się ze ścian, wiatr rozwiewał gazety, ale nikt poza Edmundem wydawał się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Pociąg ruszył, a on patrząc między kolejnymi wagonami nie mógł uwierzyć oczom, gdy zamiast kamiennych ścian zaczęła jak na kliszy w aparacie pojawiać się plaża. Po chwili wszystko ucichło i jednego był pewien – nie był już w Londynie.

Wyszedł z jaskini i z uśmiechem na twarzy przeszedł się brzegiem morza. Po chwili jednak przystanął zdziwiony. Ruiny..? Przecież w Narnii nie było ruin. Zaciekawiony znaleziskiem poszedł je zbadać.

Szedł po porośniętych roślinami kamiennych ścieżkach. Mijał zawalone kolumny, cegły, głazy, przechodził przez korzenie drzew wyrastające nad ziemię. Przystanął na moment mając uporczywe dejavu. Podszedł do niskiego murku by przyjrzeć się widokowi na ocean ale potknął się o jakiś kamień. Wsunął dłoń w trawę i ku jego zdziwieniu kamieniem okazała się być złota figurka centaura.  
\- Moje szachy.. – zmarszczył brwi zdumiony i po chwili wiadomość uderzyła go niczym piorun. Ker Paravel… To był jego zamek! Ale… Ale czemu w takim stanie? Co się tu stało? Jak długo go nie było..?

Podszedł szybko do platformy gdzie kiedyś stał jego tron, a teraz jedynie okruchy skał. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widział, co otaczało go ze wszystkich stron. Nic się nie ocaliło.. a może.. może jednak? Podbiegł do jednej z zachowanych ścian i zaczął zdzierać z niej bluszcz i korzenie roślin. Tak! Drzwi skarbca były nietknięte! Złapał za kraniec ściany i po długich minutach męczarni udało mu się przepchnąć głaz na tyle, by odsłonić klamkę. Wyjął finkę z torby i z racji tego że drzewo zawilgotniało, z łatwością pozbył się zamka wyłamując go z drzwi. Zszedł na dół krętymi schodami i przystanął. Niemożliwe.. wszystko tu było tak, jak pamiętał. Podszedł niepewnie do swojej rzeźby, tak bardzo niepodobnej do jego nastoletniego oblicza. Musiał przyznać, starzał się z godnością i chyba był przystojniejszy niż teraz. Otworzył kufer i wyjął z niego miecz, tarczę, łuk i kołczan oraz buteleczkę z eliksirem i sztylet. Wszystkie jego najcenniejsze skarby. Wyjął swoje stare ubrania i rozebrał się szybko, zamieniając swoje ciuchy na spodnie, buty, koszulę i lekką tunikę. Zapiął pas, przytoczył do niego tylko miecz i buteleczkę z eliksirem, stwierdzając że tarcza będzie niewygodna do noszenia. Na plecy ubrał kołczan i przypiął do niego łuk. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na swoją koronę w kufrze i przykrywszy ją tarczą zatrzasnął wieko. Spakował garść monet do kieszeni, nie wiedząc czy mają jeszcze jakąś wartość i opuścił skarbiec. Po zasunięciu ścianki na miejsce, tak by zakryła skarbiec ruszył przed siebie, chcąc trafić na kogoś kto by mu wyjaśnił sytuację.


End file.
